Do you believe in fate?
by Fortunate Misfortunes
Summary: One shot Renji stumps his boyfriend, Shuuhei with a simple question. First story


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters in this story as they are property of Tite Kubo, understand? They belong to him. Not mine, him.

Title of story: _"Do you believe in fate?"_

Pairings: Shuuhei Hisagi x Renji Abarai

Anime: Bleach

**Warning** 1: I did pair these characters up, so **if you're not a fan of two guys being in love**, click the **back button**, okay?

Warning 2: This is my first story. Constructive criticism is loved, so don't just write "I R BETTA! U SUC!!!1!!1"

So without any further distractions and such, here is my little one shot!

* * *

The sound of running water woke the red haired lieutenant from his comatose state. 

'He's up early…' he thought, mind still fogged with sleep.

He moved slow, removing the sheets from his bruised and bitten torso before pulling himself into a seated position, the covers pooling around his waist as he went. The events of the previous night

were clearly etched into his tanned and tattooed skin, retelling a tale of pleasure. His shoulders gave a sickening crack as he stretched his arms above his head, cringing as his joints popped back into

place. Stifling a yawn, Renji gazed around his lover's room in the ninth division headquarters. With ex-captain Tousen no longer in Soul Society, Shuuhei Hisagi, the once lieutenant of squad nine was

promoted to the rank of captain, a role he felt he was not ready for. Renji snorted; some times he was too modest for his own good. His red eyes locked on the white captain's robes resting over one of

the chairs in the room, still pressed to perfection after never having been worn. Renji wouldn't admit it (yet) but the idea of addressing his lover as _Captain_ during one of their nightly activities was quite

arousing. Biting back a moan, his eyes traced the number nine insignia, following its bolded lines. Resting beside the robes was his own lieutenant's badge, the carved six facing towards him. It was at

that moment that something clicked inside his head. Removing the sheets from the rest of his body, Renji limped across the room, padding over the articles of clothing that littered the floor, having been

hastily removed the past night.

Shuuhei stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following his towel clad body. Water dripped down his well toned torso as he looked to his bed, expecting to see Renji still asleep. He saw no

one in his bed, but upon a visual sweep pf the room, he saw his red haired lover standing with his back towards him. His eyes flicked over the many intricate tattoos on his back. Shuuhei licked his lips,

allowing his eyes to trail lower and lower, following Renji's spine towards his firm buttocks.

Suppressing his reiatsu, Shuuhei snuck up behind his lover, allowing his towel to slip off his narrow hips in the process.

"'Morin'," he said gruffly into Renji's ear, causing the younger shingami to jolt in surprise at the sudden contact as Shuuhei wrapped his arms around his waist. Resting his head on Renji's shoulder, he

tried to figure out what had captured the younger shinigami's attention so thoroughly.

"Do you believe in fate?" Renji asked, after a moment's pause, picking up his lieutenants badge and holding it next to Shuuhei's captain's robes.

Shuuhei furrowed his brows, unsure of how to answer that. In truth, he didn't want to just say 'yes' or 'no'. By saying yes, he would be admitting that it was fate that Tousen betrayed them, but by

saying no, it would be as though it was mere coincidence that both he and Renji had met, and ultimately created a relationship.

Sensing his boyfriend's hesitation, Renji took it upon himself to answer it for him.

After indicating the two objects in front of him, Renji reached up and tapped his partner's left cheek, a foolish grin on his face.

"I know fer a fact you ain't a huge fan o' that position," a slight blush crept across his face, "An' it can't be jus 'cuz ya grew up in that district that you'd get it tattooed to yer face. Maybe this can be

another reason?" Renji turned in his lover's arms, his finger now outlining the two numbers on Shuuhei's face.

"Squad six and squad nine," he mumbled, finally understanding what Renji had first tried to get at. He smiled, pulling his lover closer. "Yeah, you know, I think I do believe in fate."

* * *

-End 

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
